


Soldiers Take Flight [podfic]

by Subvocalization



Series: ANBU Legacy [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Legacy - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvocalization/pseuds/Subvocalization
Summary: Podfic for "Soldiers Take Flight"Team Six faces hard choices. The escape from Kirigakure takes a second casualty.





	Soldiers Take Flight [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunterleftside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunterleftside/gifts), [Nezuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko/gifts), [Kilerkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilerkki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soldiers Take Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402180) by ANBU Legacy. 



> Intro music: "Memories Of The Past," from the Cruel City OST. Outro music: "After the Tornado," by Jim's Big Ego. Gratitude to Ki for the music selection.

 

Total run time: 01:30:31

 

Podfic available for download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tdu2nr3tfdwieal/Soldiers+Take+Flight.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> [ANBU Legacy](https://anbulegacy.com/) is an amazing _Naruto_ canon-divergent AU RP that has more or less replaced canon in my mind. Read it, and let it do the same for you.


End file.
